Aliados
by Tantei-Ran
Summary: Ran conoce a un chico nuevo en clase que resulta ser la clave para atrapar a la organización de los hombres de negro, Heiji y Kaito Kid se alían con Conan para vencer a los malos, celos, odio, verdad, accion y mucho amor en...Aliados! R&R please!


"Aliados"

-----------------------------------

Detective Conan pertenece al gran Aoyama-sensei, todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a Aoyama menos Yahiko Nozomi, su hermano y algún que otro hombre de negro, solamente escribo esto como entretenimiento y sin ningún animo lucrativo, gracias por su atención y disfruten del fic.

Notas de la autora: Olas, Soy Tantei Ran y este es mi fic! Lo primero, es un fic pésimo lo se ^^U pero es el mío y le he cogido cariño ^.~, después, las poquísimas palabras k dicen en japonés son Hajimemashite que significa encantad@ d conocerte y Gomen que significa perdón, lo siento etc... neechan y niichan significan hermana y hermano....Bueno creo que ya esta lo ultimo es que quiero que me enviéis mails diciéndome lo que os parece el fic, o mejor, si queréis me agregáis y me decís los fallos que habéis visto, porque la verdad lo agradecería mucho para así hacer cambios y todo eso ^-^ bueno esta es mi dire Tantei_Ran@hotmail.com

------------------------------

*está pensando*

Sábado 8:30pm Tokio

Conan esta solo en casa, Kogoro ha ido a Hokkaido a resolver un caso pero se a negado en rotundo a que Conan y Ran le acompañasen (pobrecillo no sabe lo mal detective que es estando despierto -.-U)

Dónde se ha metido Ran?! Tarda mucho, hoy no tenía clases de Kárate...puede que este con Sonoko...-decía Conan mientras miraba por la ventana para ver si venía Ran- oh ya viene, con quien esta hablando?! Quien es ese tío?! Lleva el uniforme de la Teitan pero no le conozco, no me suena...PE-PE-PERO QUE HACE!!!! E-ESTA BESANDO A RAN!!! A MI RAN!!!!!! "."#

Cuando Ran abrió la puerta se encontró a un Conan celoso y enfadado aunque intentando que no se notara demasiado

Ran-neechan, qui-quien era ese chico que te ha besado?- dijo Conan intentando aparentar serenidad, pero alguien había besado a Ran y no había sido el! Era imposible que estuviera sereno, tenia ganas de salir corriendo para matar a ese imbécil que se había atrevido a besar a Ran 

ah...em....bueno *y ahora que le digo?! No es mi novio, porque me habré dejado besar por el¿?* solo era un amigo Conan-kun – decía Ran mientras rezaba porque el niño no le preguntara más sobre ese tema, aunque sabía que no sería as

Ran-neechan, ese no era Shinichi-niichan, ya-ya no le quieres?-el pequeño preguntaba con miedo a que la respuesta fuera negativa, si, el dijo que preferiría que se olvidase de el para que ella no sufriera más, pero aun así el la quería y estaba seguro de que algún día, el atraparía a esa maldita organización, volvería a ser Shinichi para siempre y no habría razón por la que no estar con Ran.

Conan, no es eso, no se porque he dejado que me besara, quizás deba olvidar a Shinichi, el nunca me a dicho nada ni me ha insinuado que sienta algo por mi aparte de amistad....- dijo Ran con una mirada triste- además el no está aquí, creo que he esperado suficiente, si no esta aquí es porque no quiere.

...Ran...-susurró Conan

Bueno dejemos este tema, que quieres para cenar? Te apetece que pidamos algo? No tengo ganas de cocinar hoy, estoy agotada además papá no esta aquí así que podemos hacer lo que quieras Conan ^-^

Em..ok Ran que tal si pedimos una pizza?-dijo el pequeño detective

Hecho! Voy a llamar...^-^

Domingo 7:30 AM Tokio

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

diox quien puede ser a estas horas de la mañana, solo un estúpido vendría a estas horas un domingo-dijo Conan medio dormido mientras abría la puerta- O.O EH!! TÚ?! No se porque me sorprendo como ya he dicho solo un estúpido vendría a estas horas....¬,¬'- dijo Conan al personaje que había en la puerta sonriendo

JUAS vamos Kudo no te pongas así, encima que te vengo a hacer una visita...-dijo Heiji Hattori

Por que le llamas Kudo Heiji?-dijo Kazuha Toyama que aparecía como de la nada de detrás de Heiji

Eso eso ¬¬'- dijo Ran apareciendo de la cocina- sabes de sobra que se llama Conan, porque siempre oigo Kudo en tus labios Hattori?

jejeje ^-^JUR *la e vuelto a cagar* vamos neechan! Le llamo Kudo porque se parece mucho a tu querido novio, es igual de cotilla que el jejejeejej-dijo el detective de Osaka disimulando

KIERES DEJARLO DE UNA VEZ?! NADA DE NOVIOS!!!!!!- DIJERON Conan Y Ran al unisono.

Uh...Conan porque has dicho tu eso? ¬//o//¬-DIJO Ran mirando de reojo al niño de las gafas

eh? *mierdaaaaa!* em...uh...no se Ran-neechan ^-^'-contesto algo nervioso Conan

RAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Tenía tantas ganas de verte! –dijo la chica de Osaka abrazando a Ran

jejeje, chicos pasad, habéis desayunado? Ahora mismo estaba preparando el desayuno, tenéis hambre?-preguntó Ran 

COMIDA?!^//o//^ –dijo el detective de Osaka mientras le sonaban las tripas. 

bueno vamos a la cocina Ran, te ayudo a hacer el desayuno para el detective glotón ¬,¬'-contestó Kazuha mirando de reojo a su "amigo de la infancia"

Mientras las chicas iban a la cocina llamaron al timbre y Conan grito que el abriría, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico joven, de unos 17 años, que Conan reconoció al instante

em...hola! e-esta Ran?-dijo el joven que estaba en la puerta 

No, no esta –dijo Conan fríamente mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices al chico que preguntaba por su Ran.

eh? Que me he perdido Kudo¿? Quien era ese tío y porque preguntaba por Ran?- preguntó desconcertado el detective de Osaka

Ese imbécil ayer acompañó a Ran a casa y la besó -dijo el pequeño detective con un tono de enfado

Jajajaj no hace falta ser detective para ver que es lo que pasa, ese tío es muy claro lo que quiere con Ran, quiere liarse con ella, y en cuanto a ti...se te nota a kilómetros que estas celoso...porque no le dices a Ran la verdad¿? Lo que no entiendo es como no tiene nada roto...-dijo Heiji picando a Conan

Eh? Por que dices eso de roto¿?- pregunto al detective que le miraba con una sonrisa como diciendo "no has negado que estas celoso"

Está claro, este tío besó ayer a Ran, con lo fuerte que es ella me extraña que no le pegara...o que tu no le dieras una patada con tu súper bamba- dijo Heiji riendo pícaramente.

Eso es lo que me molesta, Ran no hizo nada por evitar ese beso...y eso de decirle a Ran la verdad, no puedo hacerlo, la pondría en peligro, la organización es demasiado peligrosa, y no me mires así, no, no lo niego, estoy celoso del estúpido ese, lo que tendrías que hacer tú en vez de hacer que me pique es decirle lo que sientes a Kazuha, es obvio que la quieres, no hay que ser un genio para eso....-respondió Conan mirando seriamente a Heiji 

Déjame en paz ¬¬' yo no quiero a Kazuha –dijo el chico algo sonrojado

Emmm...Ran, creo que el "gran detective de Osaka" no va a desayunar- dijo Kazuha Sarcásticamente

*mierda, parece que tenga gafe siempre que digo que no la quiero Kazuha lo oye...* Kazu, vamos! No me hagas esto, estoy muerto de hambre ^^U y tu, ya podrías haber avisado no Conan?-dijo enfadado el detective de Osaka

Gomen Heiji-niichan –dijo Conan riendo 

por cierto Conan, quien había llamado a la puerta?-preguntó Ran

Un vendedor de cosméticos Ran-neechan –dijo sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo el pequeño detective cosa que izo que Heiji se le quedara alucinado, el nunca podría actuar tan fríamente

Oh ok ^-^ bueno a desayunar!-dijo Ran mientras sonreía a los chicos

Después del desayuno....

Ran, porque no nos vamos de compras? Y dejamos a estos "detectives" hablando de tonterías?-dijo Kazuha

Ok te llevaré a las mejores tiendas de por aquí Kazuha ^-^ si no os importa chicos...-dijo la joven mirando a Heiji y a Conan

No, para nada, vosotras ir, que yo me encargo del renacuajo –dijo Heiji señalando a Conan

Conan no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrado a que el detective de Osaka se riera de el llamándole renacuajo solo sonrió a Ran.

Cuando las chicas se fueron los detectives empezaron a hablar sobre los casos que habían resuelto y sobre cosas de ese tipo

Mientras... 

Las chicas estaban mirando el escaparate de una tienda de zapatos se acerco un chico a ellas 

HEY Ran! Como estas? –dijo el joven algo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Nozomi! Que haces por aquí? Ah por cierto te presento a una amiga mía ella es Kazuha Toyama, Kazu, el es Yahiko Nozomi un alumno nuevo de mi clase, hace 3 días que vino de Tottori ^-^ -dijo Ran mirando a Kazuha

Hajimemashite Nozomi-dijo la chica de Osaka sonriente

Encantado Toyama, pero, llámame Yahiko, y tu también Ran- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

esta bien Yahiko pero entonces llámame Kazuha ^_^-contestó ella

Estupendo -dijo el chico con una sonrisa pero con mirada triste, cosa de la que Ran se había dado cuenta

Yahiko, que te pasa? Ayer me dijiste que tenías un problema y te dije que te pasaras esta mañana por mi casa para hablar de ello, pero no has aparecido .dijo algo preocupada la joven de Tokio

Si que he ido pero un niño pequeño con gafas me dijo muy fríamente que no estabas y me cerró la puerta en la cara....-contó el chico

Que?! Por que habrá echo eso Conan...bueno no importa de que querías hablar?-preguntó Ran a Yahiko

En primer lugar, quería disculparme por besarte tan repentinamente ayer pero no pude evitarlo, malinterprete las cosas, gomen -se disculpó el chico

No importa, no tienes por que disculparte- contestó dulcemente Ran

Kazuha estaba alucinando ese chico había besado a Ran y ella no le había dado una paliza...

Y lo mas importante, es...-se dispuso a contar Yahiko pero Kazuha le interrumpi

Si queréis me voy, no quiero interrumpir-dijo la joven de Osaka

No, no importa, lo que pasa es que...mi hermano esta...metido en un gran lío, hace meses que le notaba extraño y anoche lo descubrí todo, esta metido en una especie organización...-contestó tristemente el chico.

To be continued...

Wahahahahaha ^o^ que os ha parecido¿? Sé que ha estado un poco corto pero no quiero poner todo lo que tengo porque no me convence del todo bueno, espero que os haya gustado....ya sabéis aplausos y tomatazos a Tantei_Ran@hotmail.com


End file.
